


Genial Girl Genius One-Shots

by Silberias



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, if you haven't read the comic I am so sorry, if you've read the comic you should be OK though, jagers being jagers, the jagerspeech is pretty strongly written and has not been edited back, you will take this headcanon from my cold dead hands, zeetha being zeetha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Once upon a time I read all there was to read of Girl Genius after a dear friend of mine introduced me to it. I still kind of love it, but to read it again would be a, a uh, massive undertaking. Here are two little ficlets I wrote once upon a time.





	1. Accidental Family

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really a reunion when only one person is conscious for it? A bit of an AU concerning Zeetha, Daughter of Chump.

She had a baby brother somewhere out here, Zeetha knew that much. The nobles had threatened her father at court—threatened to kill both her and her little brother, believing that her father had too much power over her mother. _As if_ , she thought to herself meanly as she looked after Agatha's boy. He would sleep for a few more hours probably—he was a strong one, he reminded her of her mother's brother Zug. She had been two when her mother had given birth to a son, to the horror of much of the court.

Her father, Chump, had stolen away in the night with her brother—her mother had told her that it had been the hardest thing either of them had ever agreed on. But without him around, her mother had been able to protect Zeetha herself as was proper for the queen of Skifander to do for her eldest daughter. It had been Zeetha's secret mission given to her by her mother—Find her father Chump and her lost brother who had been too small to have even had a name.

Zeetha had been losing hope in recent months until Agatha had appeared and at least given her confirmation that Skifander was not merely a fever dream. Agatha knew little else than what a disappeared uncle gave her, but it was the fact that _finally_ someone knew of Zeetha's homeland that gave her hope. And then that man, that _Baron_ _Wulfenbach_ , had recognized her so instantly—had spoken in the tongue of her mother! Right before the Wrong Agatha— _Lucrezia_ had _done_ something to him. He had been asking about her mother the queen—she would whittle her swords to nothing if she was wrong about his unfinished question. Perhaps this _Gilgamesh_ _Wulfenbach_ would also know a touch of Skifandrian?

Glancing at him she saw that he was still _quite_ unconscious. Pity. She would have to ask him later.

Her mouth quirked to one side, studying the Wulfenbach's face. Her mother had said that Chump had fierce brows, wickedly curved like thick swords, and his face was beleaguered by an overwhelming nose over which his eyebrows perched. Her mother had spoken of Chump's eyes, gray-blue like the morning fog after a night of rain. Zeetha's heart felt heavy at the thought of her mother—the strongest warrior in all of Skifander, lonely and bereft without the only man she would call husband. Chump had left her only memories, Zeetha, and a ring fashioned from a piece of the crashed flying machine he had arrived in.

This young Wulfenbach had none of the Baron's nose, but if Zeetha squinted she could see her mother's delicate one instead. Indeed, if she looked closely at each of his features, she saw many of the things her mother had said she could identify her father by—his brow, and his hair the color of honey, the ever-present almost-smile on his resting face. Just because Chump had frowned when awake, her mother had said, did not mean that he never smiled. Indeed, as Zeetha thought more of it, it seemed that perhaps this young man could perhaps be…her lost brother? And was his father—her jaw dropped in horror as she realized that Agatha had _dropped a house on him!_ She had been just inches, less than a foot, from her _father Chump!_

Well, at least Agatha had put him mostly back together…and he was apparently alive. Zeetha regarded her charge and tried to decide what to do. Her mother had charged her with finding Chump and the lost son of Skifander, while Agatha had charged her with looking after the Wulfenbach boy.

"Zo, does de Miz Agatha's boy sleep still? He vere verra bad off vhen he come heer," Mama Gkika's voice crawled over her skin. Zeetha was her mother's daughter, and _Chump's_ daughter, and as such didn't startle. Barely. She must be losing her edge if a Jager was able to sneak up on her like that.

"He seems to be on the mend, Mama," she said softly, it wouldn't do to wake him earlier than was reasonable.

"Den hyu should mebbe take care of dat fadder of hyou, yez? Ve haff a tunnel dat go all de vay to de Grett Hospit'l vhere dey haff him."

"What? What do you mean?" Zeetha gaped at the implications of Mama Gkika's words. Her musings had been silent, her face had been schooled, there was no way—

"De Jagers, ve know hour leaders. Now dere iz de Miz Agatta, but before hyer vas de Herr Baron—ve can schmell him und his son, and ve can _all_ schmell _hyu._ None of hyu schmell zo nize as Miz Agatta, but _hyu_ , Miz Zeetta, hyu iz de dotter of Klaus Vulfenbach or Hi vould burn my het und de hets of my family. Hyu has a brodder, und a fadder now, Sveethott. Dose two haff no woman in dere family for too long, it iz a goot tink dat hyou blades iz sharp."

"Can ve give Herr Vulfenbach hyis het now, Mama?" Oggie's voice called from the other side of the door. Mama Gkika patted Zeetha's shoulder and stood up, opening the door a sliver.

"No, Oggie! Hye still sleepin' hyu hear? But if hyu all be qvuiet, I let one of hyu in. Miz Zeetta hyere vill take de odder two und get de Baron from de Grett Hospit'l—family has to schtick together, no?" Her fierce, sharp toothed grin turned back towards Zeetha with the question. Zeetha smiled with hope.

"Yes, yes, they do."

Roughly an hour later, after brutally murdering a few Lucreziaclanks and maybe a few Lucrezias, Zeetha settled Chump into the bed beside her brother _Gilgamesh_. So what if she had maybe sort of caused a few massive explosions in the hospital and perhaps killed a few patients here or there. These people could put themselves back together again just fine, there was no need to get fussy about a little river or two of blood—besides, if she calculated it right, Ashtara's festival day was soon. It was a good way to celebrate it, Zeetha decided as she settled in to watch over her lost brother and her mother's lost husband.

Now she just needed to figure out just what _Lucrezia_ had done to Chump, and then she would tell Chump just what _Lucrezia_ had done to Agatha and then everything would be fine. And if Chump disagreed, she would hit him as was the right of the eldest daughter of the queen of Skifander—her father might be the ruler here in Europa, but right now Zeetha was the only one in the room capable of standing.

Zeetha grinned fiercely as a thought crossed her mind—Agatha would never be rid of her _now_. For there would be no one half so suited for her Zumil as her kid brother, and there would be no one half so suited for her kid brother as her Heterodyne Zumil—she would have to talk some sense into her father Chump, of course, but once he saw reason he would support her decision. He also, if the murmurings of the Jagers were true, would see to it that the lying, betraying, poor excuse for a man's—let _alone_ a woman's—son _Tarvek the Redheaded Betraying Liar_ was seen out of the castle by way of a long drop into the moat. She was more cut out for this ruling stuff than she'd thought.

The Baron—Chump— _her father_ groaned a little and opened his eyes slightly. His gaze was bleary, but Zeetha could clearly see the eyes her mother had spoken of so forlornly. Weakly his hand came up to rest on his throat, and his brows knit together as he tried to speak. Zeetha reached across and took his hand between hers.

"I know, I think I saw what she did to you. It was the Other, but it wasn't _Agatha_. Please believe me, for I am Zeetha, daughter of Chump, and I wouldn't lie to you. I'll make you well, or I will die in the effort." His eyes focused a little better at those words, and a careworn smile stretched across his face in a way that Zeetha could almost convince herself that she remembered. His fingers tightened around hers as he drifted back to sleep.


	2. Truly a Heterodyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil has to retrieve Agatha from her workshop for a very important responsibility. Sweet fluff, as clean as GG, and set a few years into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are my best effort to indicate a character is in the madplace.

"De Lady Heterodyne, she iz in de madplace, und she tol' uz dat ennyvun who go in hyer leb vill get ded fester den ennytink tonight," Dimo grinned, leaning back on the door of one of Agatha's more dangerous labs. As one of her three most loyal Jagers, he trailed her around the castle when he could and made sure that anyone following her knew what kind of state she was in. He wasn't there to _stop them_ , of course—he was a Jagerkin after all, and reveled in the brawls which resulted from unexpected intrusions into Agatha's space. Gil nodded once, reaching to unbutton his cloak.

"I've business with the Lady Heterodyne, Dimo," he said as he handed his cloak over to the one armed Jager. Dimo grinned impossibly wider before stepping aside with an exaggerated bow. The door, a massive automated one—programmed to only allow a grown spark or a Jagerkin through—whirred as Gil started to pull levers and twist cogs around to open the box surrounding the doorhandle. Arcs of electricity lit up his and Dimo's faces as he opened and closed various circuits.

"Hyou funeral den, Herr Baron von Vulfenbach," Dimo said before glancing just over Gil's head, his eyes wide with shock. "Und vhere is hyou het?" Gil spun a few more dials before he got the box to finally open—Agatha routinely changed the combination when she was particularly sparky. His hand found the handle easily, and as he turned it he answered the Jager who so faithfully looked after Agatha.

"In a safe place Dimo—I wear it when I'm in danger of needing it, don't worry…I don't plan on needing it tonight."

The lab was crackling with bright blue energy as Agatha worked frantically. The electricity was flashing blue and green around a writhing mass of wiring clanks barely secured to her workbench. Agatha's hands flew between her plans and notes and the wiring, smoothing her fingers along the frustrated clanks and growling endearments to them. Gil had grown up as a madboy. He was for the most part able to remain unaffected by the spark of others—but even still, it was difficult for him not to join together with her. Agatha's work was magnificent, and the compliments she would give to his work before shredding it to pieces were always gems. A Heterodyne spark would always be better than any other, even an excellent spark taught by Klaus Wulfenbach himself so Gil couldn't ever be mad at Agatha for improving his designs. She brought out the beauty in them.

"Agatha?" She didn't turn to see him, continuing to mutter happily to her tiny clanks as they calmed the wires and cables with her. Agatha needed no minions, she built her own. Tonight's project seemed to be somewhere along those lines—half minion clank, half new breed of Agatha Heterodyne clank.

"Aaaagatha?" Her head shot up and she stared at him, her goggles doing nothing to stop the chill heat of a breakthrough seeping through to him. The way she was looking at him would have had him at her side in a second on any other evening, helping her and seeing what she was up to—this feeling was why he fell in love with her, this right here. But not right now.

" _Gil! Gil you have to see—_ " As she turned, Gil knew that she was _deeply_ in the 'madplace,' as the Jagers so fondly referred to it. Gil quite preferred 'madplace,' as a description of the spark than being called a 'madboy.' When Agatha gave in, or was inspired—really inspired—she sometimes wouldn't leave her workshop for days. Gil believed that this was because Agatha's spark had been kept away from the tinder of her mind and body for so long that it burned quite brightly when she stoked the fire of it. He wondered, looking around the lab, what he ought to build poorly to snap her out of it. She always got _so_ _mad_ at his death rays, that would surely be a good first bet…But first he would appeal to reason, and emotion of the human sort.

"Agatha, you have to stop, you have to sleep sometime—Otilia insists that you tuck your son into bed. She is his guardian, but you are his mother."

" _Lars will wait, my experiment to increase the castle's range is coming along so nicely—"_ she said as she turned back towards her cable-wire-clank. Gil took a breath to control himself in the face of whatever fascinating thing she had devised this evening. _Lars_ , _think of Lars_. The little boy, who was nearing three years old, was already starting to exhibit a remarkably strong spark—his favorite bedtime stories were those where his mother recounted the plans for some of the minion clanks she built.

"Agatha Heterodyne, you will assist me in this or I will tell the castle that you are once again endangering the life of a future Heterodyne!" That stopped all motion at her workbench and Gil dared to take a step closer to her. She had intentionally cut off all awareness to this particular room several weeks ago while quite deeply entrenched in a breakthrough—Gil had had his suspicions for a while. At the sound of his solid footsteps, Agatha turned and he sighed—she was still mad as a country spark it seemed.

" _You will do nothing of the sort, Gilgamesh Wulfenbach,"_ she hissed, brandishing a particularly sentient wrench. It glared at him from one spinning eyeball—everything Agatha built knew its place because she gave each of them eyes and arms to know it with.

"Oh, Agatha, but _you are and I_ _will_ —it is clever for you to have kept it a secret for so long, you of course know how the Castle, Otilia, and most importantly _your husband the Baron von Wulfenbach_ feel about you and your experiments while you are _with child_ , my Lady Heterodyne," he didn't want to pull that card out so fast, but Agatha needed to hear a little madness to come back to him. She stepped closer to him, the madness still bleeding at her eyes. Gil stood unwavering in the face of it—it had been one of his dear father's tests once upon a time, facing down a completely mad spark calmly.

"Now, my little madgirl, I'm willing to make a deal—I won't be telling the castle or Otilia, and will _reconcile_ myself with your experiments for another few weeks— _if_ you come upstairs, quietly and normally, sane, and possessing nothing which will _frighten_ my son overmuch. He wants a bedtime story about clanks—that should make my Lady Heterodyne quite happy, yes?"

" _Ye—_ Yes, that should be fine, Gil," Agatha was normal once again, resting her now not so threatening-looking wrench to her shoulder. She ducked her head a little to the side, biting her lip—so bashful even after six years of reigning over Castle Heterodyne, of nearly seven years of being the best damn spark Gil had ever seen. He chucked her chin up a little and put an arm around her to bring her in close.

" _And once Lars is_ quite _asleep, you will be showing me all about these plans—a self-replicating vine clank? My Lady Heterodyne, you out-do yourself,"_ his voice was no more than a growl, he wanted her so completely—her body, her mind, _her science_. The mad spark in Agatha flared just a little in response to his own—their sparks were really perfectly suited for one another. Years and years ago, he had said he wanted someone who could keep up with his designs—but with Agatha _he_ was the one keeping up, and it thrilled him. He helped disconnect the power to the wiring clank, and then took her hand up to lead her out of her lab in style.

"Gootnight, Herr Baron, Lady Heterodyne, haff a goot eebning," Dimo said, closing the door of the lab behind them and putting Gil's cloak over his free arm. Gil nodded, and Agatha thanked him.

Now, they just had to put Lars to bed—the child who now had the option of running the Wulfenbach empire _or_ Mechanicsburg rather than precariously managing both. And once the little boy was quite safely asleep, he and his wife would have a long chat about keeping secrets—and after that, he fully planned on staying up all night playing minion for his Lady Heterodyne.


End file.
